Om Kouki
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Seorang Furihata Kouki menurut sudut pandang Akashi Satsuki. Warning: Hint AkaFuri, AU, 5thn!Momoi, OOC.


**Om Kouki**

" **Orangnya tampan dan juga manis."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Hint AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata)**

 **Warning: AU, 5thn!Momoi, dan OOC.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Halo namaku Akashi Satsuki, 5 tahun, dan aku anak dari Papa Seijurou. Saat ini aku sedang beres-beres rumah. Mainanku berserakan di lantai. Habis dipinjam oleh Dai- _chan_ , temanku satu taman kanan-kanak. Wajah Dai- _chan_ itu seram, tapi dia baik. Aku selalu diberi permen olehnya. Oh, tadi Ryou- _chan_ juga ikut main, tapi cuma sebentar. Katanya ada pemotretan. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ryou- _chan_. Tapi sepertinya itu hal yang penting. Dia terlihat buru-buru sekali pulang ke rumahnya.

Oh iya.

Aku mau memberi tahu kabar menyenangkan. Papa bilang Om Kouki mau datang ke rumah. Dia teman kantor papa. Om Kouki itu baik sekali. Aku selalu diberi kue yang enak setiap kali Om Kouki datang berkunjung. Dia juga mau membantuku mengerjakan PR dari ibu guru. Aku suka Om Kouki. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang papa ya. Papa bilang Om Kouki itu cuma punya papa. Pelit sekali. Om Kouki kan bukan barang. Papa terkadang aneh.

"Hari ini Om Kouki bawa apa ya..."

Terakhir berkunjung Om Kouki memberiku _pudding strawberry_. Om Kouki bilang itu buatannya sendiri. Aku ingin minta Om Kouki mengajariku masak. Nanti aku mau pamer ke Dai- _chan_ kalau aku sudah jago masak. Habis dia suka sekali mengejekku. Katanya masakanku tidak enak. Dai- _chan_ pasti bohong. Dia cuma mau membuatku menangis. Papa saja bilang roti panggang buatanku enak. Memang sih sedikit gosong. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam pemanggang roti terlalu lama. Tapi papa tetap menghabiskannya kok. Aku sayang papa.

"Satsuki mau ganti baju dulu ah..."

Hampir saja aku lupa. Bajuku belum kuganti. Aku mau pakai baju yang manis. Supaya Om Kouki juga suka sama aku. Kemarin papa membelikanku _dress_ yang lucu sekali. Warnanya pink. Bentuknya mirirp seperti _dress_ yang dipakai oleh Cinderella. Aku suka Cinderella. Dia cantik sekali. Om Kouki juga suka Cinderella, tapi papa tidak suka. Papa bilang yang cantik itu cuma Om Kouki. Huh. Papa ini. Om Kouki itu tampan, kok malah dibilang cantik. Om Kouki kan laki-laki.

"Oh pakai minyak wangi dari Om Kouki juga—"

Minyak wangi ini dibelikan Om Kouki. Katanya oleh-oleh dari Itali. Om Kouki bulan lalu pergi ke sana. Ada urusan kerja. Aku sedih sewaktu Om Kouki pergi. Habisnya lama, sampai 3 minggu. Papa juga sedih sepertiku. Tiap malam sebelum tidur papa pasti berwajah murung, terus langsung menelpon Om Kouki. Tapi sehabis mendengar suara Om Kouki, papa pasti senyum-senyum. Kupikir papa sakit, makanya aku langsung tanya kenapa papa senyum-senyum aneh. Eh ternyata, papa begitu karena papa lagi senang. Papa bilang papa sayang sekali sama Om Kouki. Makanya kalau sudah telponan dengan Om Kouki, rasa rindu papa menghilang.

"Hehe sudah rapi~"

Aku saat ini sedang bercermin. Di kamarku ada cermin yang panjang, jadi aku bisa melihat pantulan badanku. Aku senang, baju yang papa belikan cocok untukku. Aku terlihat semakin manis. Papa bilang wanita termanis di dunia itu adalah aku. Dan laki-laki termanis di dunia adalah Om Kouki. Kalau yang ini aku sedikit setuju. Selain tampan, Om Kouki juga manis. Apalagi kalau wajah Om Kouki memerah karena malu. Itu ulah papa. Papa suka sekali menggoda Om Kouki. Kadang papa tiba-tiba suka peluk Om Kouki dari belakang, atau kecup-kecup pipi Om Kouki. Huh. Papa curang. Aku kan juga mau begitu.

"Sekarang ngapain ya..."

Hm.

Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu papa dan Om Kouki pulang. Tapi bosan juga kalau tak melakukan apa-apa. Daripada menonton TV lebih baik aku menyiapkan minuman dingin untuk Om Kouki. Aku akan membuatkan Om Kouki sirup anggur. Itu minuman kesukaan Om Kouki. Kalau papa tidak usah dibuatkan. Biar saja. Habis papa menyebalkan. Lagipula papa bisa buat sendiri. Nanti kalau papa marah, aku tinggal bersembunyi di belakang Om Kouki. Papa kan takut sama Om Kouki. Kalau sudah dipelototin Om Kouki, papa pasti langsung diam. Hehe. Papa lucu sekali. Padahal papa ditakuti banyak orang tapi sama Om Kouki saja masa papa takut.

"Minuman-minuman-minuman segar~"

Sudah jadi, tinggal taruh di kulkas biar tetap dingin. Tapi kok Papa dan Om Kouki pulangnya lama. Huh. Katanya mau pulang cepat. Apa macet ya? Papa selalu marah-marah kalau sedang terjebak macet. Tapi untunglah sekarang papa bersama Om Kouki. Kalau dengan Om Kouki Papa bisa tenang. Padahal Om Kouki cuma pegang tangan papa saja. Om Kouki benar-benar hebat. Seperti pawang singa. Hihi. Jangan kasih tau papa ya, kalau aku sebut-sebut papa mirip singa. Nanti aku bisa kena jewer.

" _ **Satsuki papa pulang."**_

Ah.

Itu dia mereka pulang. Aku mencium bau kue yang lezat. Pasti kali ini Om Kouki membawa _brownies_. Itu kue kesukaanku, aku senang. Nanti aku akan kasih Om Kouki ciuman di pipi. Hihi. Biar papa cemburu.

"Papa, Om Kouki selamat datang~"

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
